Bronze
was a popular nightclub in Sunnydale. It had a stage, dance floor, pool table, balcony, and bar, with often live performances. The club was located in the "bad part" of the town, by the shipping docks and railroad tracks. Though the Bronze allowed minors inside, it did not serve alcoholic drinks to them. The club also hosted a yearly Fumigation Party, in which captured and/or killed cockroaches could be exchanged for free drinks."Angel" Prominent events 1997 *The Order of Aurelius used this place as a feeding ground to his vessel, Luke. Several humans and vampires were killed at this event."The Harvest" *Buffy Summers flirted and danced with Owen Thurman, and Cordelia Chase met Angel for the first time."Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" *Thinking that he had attacked her mother, Buffy fought against Angel before he got the chance to explain the situation to her. The real enemy was Darla, who attempted to kill Buffy before she was dusted by Angel. *Cordelia and Buffy were taken hostage by Marcie Ross."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *Buffy, Willow and Xander met Spike for the first time, in one of the nearby alley ways, where he observed her fighting ability."School Hard" *The Bronze was the host to the World Culture Dance, which involved Sunnydale High School students and their foreign exchange partners who dressed in the attire of various cultures. It was here that an Inca Princess dated Xander Harris and almost absorbed his and Jonathan Levinson's lifeforce."Inca Mummy Girl" 1998 *Buffy's 17th birthday party was hosted there, though it was never properly celebrated because of Spike's attempt to reawaken the Judge."Surprise" *The Bronze was attacked by Oz when he was in his wolf transformation cycle."Phases" *During Valentine's Day, which the Bronze made special decorations for, Cordelia received a gold heart necklace as a gift from Xander before dumping him."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" *Buffy met fellow Slayer, Faith, in one of the nearby alley ways where she lured and killed a vampire."Faith, Hope & Trick" *The Bronze became the site of many adults partying after they were mentally reduced to teenagers because of magic band candy."Band Candy" *After seeing Willow and Xander kissing, a deprimed Oz plays guitar at the Bronze during its closure."Lovers Walk" 1999 *Willow Rosenberg's vampire counterpart held the Bronze and its patrons hostage so she could return to her dimension."Doppelgangland" *After a concert of Dingoes Ate My Baby, Willow Rosenberg was attacked and only bitten by the newly vampire Harmony Kendall, prevented by Oz."The Harsh Light of Day" *Oz attended Shy's concert several times, among which the singer, Veruca, was also a werewolf."Beer Bad" 2000 *Faith, in Buffy's body, had Willow mistakenly introducing her to Tara. She also used her appearance when she met Spike for the first time and teased him."Who Are You?" *Jonathan performed live music, for much of Xander Harris' and Anya Jenkins' excitement. Buffy and her boyfriend Riley Finn reconcilied while dancing to his song."Superstar" *The Scooby Gang celebrated Tara's 20th birthday."Family" 2001 *Olaf the troll entered the Bronze after smelling what he thought was ale. When Willow and Buffy were unsuccessful in dispatching him, he destroyed the interior of the club by smashing several pillars holding up the upper level with his hammer, injuring several patrons."Triangle" *A month after the troll incident, the Bronze was reopened, though the bar price was increased because the club's insurance didn't cover an "act of troll"."Crush" *Drusilla and Spike celebrate their reunion by draining a young couple. *The musical demon Sweet used the Bronze as his lair during his short tenure in Sunnydale."Once More, with Feeling" *Willow and Amy Madison began playfully altering reality such as turning the male performers into women, creating sheep, making two homophobic men cage dance, etc."Smashed" 2002 *Orb-enhanced Warren Mears hit on a former schoolmate's girlfriend, and when the boyfriend stepped in, Warren fought him off and several others with ease. Xander tried to intervene, but got tossed aside."Seeing Red" *Spike, manipulated by the First Evil, seduced and sired many female patrons, one of which was called Charlotte."Sleeper" 2003 *Willow and Kennedy openly flirt for the first time. *Faith took the Potential Slayers out to the Bronze under her guardianship, but had a run in with the Sunnydale police since she broke out of jail."Empty Places" *It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale following the battle at the Hellmouth."Chosen" Live performances Blueprints The_bronze_blueprint.jpg The_bronze_blueprint_close_up.jpg The_bronze_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Behind the scenes *Of 144 episodes of the series, 66 have at least one scene at the Bronze, not including its appearance in the [[Unaired Buffy pilot|unaired Buffy pilot]]. The shooting location of the Bronze was at the Buffy the Vampire Slayer studio lot in Santa Monica, California. *The Bronze also served as a not so subtle means for the production team to showcase new bands from the Los Angeles area, as well as more well-known artists and bands such as Aimee Mann, Splendid, Cibo Matto, Angie Hart, K's Choice, Michelle Branch, and Nerf Herder. Darling Violetta, the band that performed the theme song of Angel appeared in the episode "Faith, Hope & Trick". *About the performances at the Bronze, Buffy music supervisor John King explained that "we like to use unsigned bands" that "you would believe would play in this place.""Buffy: Inside the Music". Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Season 4) DVD, 2002. *Some of the Bronze's employees were shown to wear t-shirts with the Bronze logo in episodes "Reptile Boy", "Phases", "Band Candy", and "Doppelgangland". *Differently from the TV show, the Bronze appeared in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comics as a large building with two large statues and a sign identifying it as "Bronze Club". Appearances Canonical ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer ;Angel *"In the Dark" Other *''The Hollower, Part One'' *''Hey, Good Lookin', Part One'' *''Stinger'' *''A Boy Named Sue'' *''The Latest Craze'' *''Delia's Gone'' *''Love Sick Blues'' *''The Food Chain'' *''The Blood of Carthage, Part Two'' *''The Heart of a Slayer, Part One'' *''Willow & Tara: WannaBlessedBe'' *''Lost and Found'' *''The Death of Buffy, Part Three'' ;"Buffy: The High School Years" *"Freaks & Geeks" ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *"The Harvest" *"Halloween Rain" *"Coyote Moon" *"The Angel Chronicles, Volume 1" *"Return to Chaos" *"The Angel Chronicles, Volume 2" *"Out of the Madhouse" *"The Xander Years, Volume 1" *"Ghost Roads" *"Sons of Entropy" *"The Angel Chronicles, Volume 3" *"Unnatural Selection" *"Obsidian Fate" *"Immortal" *"Sins of the Father" *"Prime Evil" *"The Xander Years, Volume 2" *"The Evil That Men Do" *''Dust'' *''Absalom Rising'' *''Looks Can Kill'' *"Paleo" *"Ghoul Trouble" *"Revenant" *"The Willow Files, Volume 2" *"The Faith Trials" *"Prophecies" *"Dark Times" *"Oz: Into the Wild" *"The Cordelia Collection" *''All That You Do Comes Back Unto Thee'' *"Chosen: The One" *"Inca Mummy Girl" *"Halloween" *"Carnival of Souls" *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A Picture Book" ;''Angel'' novels *"City of *"Not Forgotten" ;Crossover novels *"The Burning" *"Long Way Home" ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Game Boy) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Xbox) *''Sacrifice'' }} References fr:Le Bronze pt:The Bronze Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Bars and clubs